Patent Document 1 discloses uracil compounds of the formula (I) including tiafenacil, and discloses that they may be used as mixed with other herbicides. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising an uracil compound of the formula (1) including tiafenacil and a herbicidal compound.
However, Patent Document 1 failed to specifically disclose a combination of (A) tiafenacil and (B) flazasulfuron. Further, it failed to disclose a synergistic herbicidal effect obtained when they are combined. Further, Patent Document 2 failed to disclose flazasulfuron.